Untold Stories of FFX
by Hunter of Evil
Summary: What if everyone in FFX was a dumbass? Stories by me and Trance Boy.
1. Default Chapter

Hunter: It feels good to make a new story.  
  
Tidus: It sure does.  
  
Hunter: You're in this to aren't you?  
  
Tidus: Can we get on with the story now?  
  
Hunter: OKAY!!  
  
Lulu's Birthday  
  
Lulu: Thanks for throwing this party for me!  
  
Wakka: Anytime ya.  
  
Rikku: Open my present now!!  
  
Lulu: Oh a G-string, I always wanted one.  
  
As the party went on peoplle started to leave until only Wakka and Lulu were left.  
  
Wakka: It's time for my present.   
  
Wakka leads Lulu to the bedroom.\  
  
Wakka: You wait here I'll be right back.  
  
Tidus: Hey Lu, sorry I couldn't make it earlier.  
  
Lulu: It's okay did you get something for me.  
  
Tidus: It's right here.  
  
Mean while at the store.  
  
Wakka: I need condoms.  
  
As Wakka was at the store Tidus and Lulu were busy geting it on.  
  
Wakka: I'm ba..oh what's this?  
  
Note: Lulu, call me at 555-1834:)  
  
Wakka: Aww SHIT Tidus got to her first!  
  
While Wakka was looking for Tidus Lulu looked under the bed and out came Tidus and I think you know what they did.  
  
Hunter: I need a girl friend.  
  
Lulu: Hi big boy, you want a BJ?  
  
Hunter:(sweating) I'd be honored if a black mage suked my dick.  
  
Lulu:(going forward laughing) I'm sure you'll like it.  
  
Hunter: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Underwear Contest part 1

Hunter: Today is an important day  
  
Tidus: Why?  
  
Hunter: Today is the....UNDER WEAR CONTEST!!!  
  
Tidus: I thought this day would never come.  
  
Hunter: We're having a friend of mine help judge.  
  
Tidus: Who?  
  
Hunter: You'll find out.  
  
THE UNDER WEAR CONTEST(pt1)  
  
Hunter: Welcome to this year's under wear contest.  
  
Hunter: Judging this year will be me, Tidus, and introducing.....Trance Boy!!  
  
TB: Yo wassup yall.  
  
TB: I wish Dark Link was here.  
  
At the club.  
  
Dark Link: Suck my dick for 5 bucks bitch.  
  
Back at the contest.  
  
Hunter: Let's get it on.  
  
Rikku comes out in a G-string with a matching bra with googles.  
  
Rikku: Big things come in small packages.  
  
Hunter: I dig the Al Behd look, 8.  
  
Tidus: 8.  
  
TB: Get implants, 8.  
  
Rikku: YAAH! I got a good score.  
  
Auron comes out with a pair of boxers with a picture of Mi'hien on them.  
  
Auron: He's my favorite crusader.  
  
Hunter: I'll pretend that none of us heard that, 8.  
  
Tidus: I'm not talking to you anymore, 8.  
  
TB: Cool boxers, 8.  
  
Auron: Not bad for a old pair.  
  
Next, Lulu comes out with a bikini made of belts.  
  
Lulu: Just what Yevon ordered.  
  
Hunter:(whispering) That chick gave me a BJ.  
  
Hunter: 10!  
  
Tidus: 9.5!  
  
TB: 9.5!  
  
Lulu: Hey Hunter, I'll see you later.  
  
  
  
Hunter: Okay folks we'll take a short break and we'll contiue.  
  
Hunter: So how you like it so far.   
  
TB: It's the shit.  
  
Tidus: I wonder what's going to happen?  
  
Hunter: We'll find out next time. Peace out! 


	3. Underwear Contest part 2

UNDERWEAR CONTEST pt2  
  
Hunter: We're back with the rest of the contest.  
  
TB: OH YEAH you MoFo!  
  
Tidus: Next contestant.  
  
Yuna comes out with nothing at all:)  
  
Yuna: Oh my I forgot my underwear.  
  
Hunter: 10!  
  
TB: 10!  
  
Tidus: 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999!!!!!  
  
Yuna: My nipples are hard.  
  
Next Wakka comes out with a leaf.  
  
Wakka: It's all natural Ya.  
  
Hunter: 8.5  
  
TB: 9  
  
Tidus:8.5  
  
Wakka: COOL!  
  
Seymour comes out with Teddy bear boxers.  
  
Seymour: I sleep in these.  
  
Hunter: 10 cause I like Teddy bears.  
  
TB:(laughing) They go right with you,10  
  
Tidus: Same as TB, 10.  
  
Seymour: Don't you just love me?  
  
Hunter: That sounded Homo.  
  
Hunter: Time to select your favorite.  
  
TB: I liked Auron and his Mi'hien boxers.  
  
Tidus: Yuna nakie!!  
  
Hunter: Lulu in her belt bikini.  
  
Hunter: Okay those the winners of this year's underwear contest, see ya next year Peace I'm Out!! 


	4. NYBPT1

Hunter:NEW CHAPTER!  
  
Tidus:YAHH!!  
  
New Years Party  
  
Hunter: I say we have a serious new years bash.  
  
Tidus: That sounds great.  
  
Hunter: Gather your friends and I'll gather my friends.  
  
Tidus: Okay.  
  
Later on that night.  
  
Hunter: Feel free to get wasted, have sex, have fights, I don't give a flying fuck what the fuck you do in my house or back yard.  
  
Everybody starts partying and doing stupid shit.  
  
Hunter: What up Rikku?  
  
Rikku: Making beer that'll make you drunk if you drink it once.  
  
Auron: Gimme that shit you little bitch!  
  
Rikku: Don't do that!  
  
Auron drinks the beer and passes out.  
  
Hunter: That's some strong shit!  
  
Wakka: We get pizza ya?  
  
Everybody: YA!!!!  
  
Wakka orders pizza from TB Pizza Shack.  
  
TB goes up to an old lady.  
  
TB: You order pizza.  
  
Old lady: Hizzell no mutha fucka!  
  
TB: Why you so mean to me!  
  
Hunter: TB delivering pizza, that's a damn shame.  
  
TB: You tellin me. 


End file.
